Daniel Corrigan
Daniel Corrigan is the protagonist of the Supers of Nobles Green trilogy. Although he doesn’t have any powers, Daniel becomes friends with the Supers. He likes reading Sherlocks Holmes books, who is his hero. Daniel has a little brother named Georgie, who also has powers. Book 1: Powerless Daniel is the new kid in town, moving with his family from Philadelphia to the town of Noble’s Green to be with his Grams, who has cancer. After greeting her, he is sent outside to play with his little brother, Georgie. While playing, Daniel meets the girl who lives across the street from him, Mollie. When Daniel is talking to Mollie, he notices Georgie running after his ball into the street, where a car almost hits him. Daniel yells his name, fearing he was hit. However, Georgie is safe in Mollie’s arms behind Daniel. He is very confused by this, as Mollie goes back home. On the first day of school, while waiting at the bus stop, Daniel thinks about how Mollie could have gotten Georgie. Mollie comes up to him at the bus stop with a boy named Rohan. They are confronted by two bullies, Clay and Bud. When Clay tries to take Daniel’s bag, he resists until Clay throws him away, taking his bag. Mollie argues with Clay until Rohan asks him if he wants to mess with Eric. This makes Clay angry, but he leaves them alone. At school, Daniel is in class with Rohan and Mollie when Eric bursts into the classroom late, wet and dirty. He is sent to the principal’s office, mouthing something to Mollie that looks like “tangled leak” to Daniel. The next day, Daniel finds out that a couple was rescued from their sinking car under the Tangled Creek Bridge. Learning this, Daniel starts to watch Mollie, Eric, and Rohan, and they watch him too. On a field trip to the Mount Noble Observatory, Daniel tries to avoid Bud and Clay by going into a restricted area. However, they trap him. He tries to escape by saying that Mollie and Eric are coming. This almost works, until Clay decides that he’s lying. Clay chases him, but as Daniel takes a step back, Clay tries to warn him. Daniel falls off the mountain, but Eric catches him, revealing that he can fly. After the field trip, Eric and Mollie bring Daniel to their tree fort to introduce him to the other “Supers.” Eric can fly, is indestructible, and is super strong. Mollie can fly really fast. Rohan can sense anything, no matter how far. Another Super, Simon, has electricity powers. Louisa can phase through things. Her little sister, Rose, can become invisible. They tell Daniel about the 4 rules for them. One rule is that you lose your powers once you turn 13. They say that Johnny Noble, the founder of the town, was the first Super. Daniel promises to keep their secret safe. While flying Daniel home, Eric stops at a junkyard to fight Clay. Clay has the same powers as Eric, except he can fly, and Bud’s power is a stink cloud. Although Clay almost beats Eric, Eric flies him up to the sky to scare him. Clay apologizes to Daniel to make Eric stop. Eric and Daniel then leave. Meanwhile, Daniel’s Gram is getting weaker, so he spends time with her when he can, and with the Supers when he can’t. After the Supers stop a fire, Daniel talks with Rohan about losing their powers when they turn 13. Rohan thinks that it’s just fate. Later, when Daniel is walking home with Mollie, she reveals that they’re all being nice to Simon because he will turn 13 in one week. She believes that because Daniel doesn’t have any powers, he can stay with Simon overnight to see what takes away his powers. Daniel is still undecided, but at school, seeing how Michael can’t remember being a Super, he decides to try and help Simon. Daniel and Simon stay awake through the night, flashing signals with their flashlights to Mollie, who is camped in the woods near Simon’s house. A little after midnight, Daniel thinks he sees something coming for Mollie. He runs outside to help her, only to find out that he actually saw Rohan. Daniel and Mollie argue with him, but Daniel sees Simon frantically blinking his flashlight. He rushes back to Simon’s room to find a black, human-like figure stealing Simon’s power, who is unconscious. Daniel retreats, taking a few pictures, until he falls off the roof onto the ground. Daniel breaks his arm when he falls from Simon’s roof. He is visited in he hospital by Rohan and Louisa, who shows feelings for him. Rohan tells him that Simon’s powers were stolen, and that he is like the regular kids now. Daniel and Rohan start to think about how they can tell Eric about the thing that stole Simon’s powers, knowing they need evidence to convince him. Louisa brings Daniel notes from science class so that he won’t fall behind. They start talking, and she confides in him that she doesn’t like having powers. Daniel starts looking through the Johnny Noble comics that Rohan loaned to him, finding that Issues 77 and 78 are missing. He finds that the comics were "Written by Herman Plunkett,” who still lives in town. He bikes to Plunkett’s mansion to ask him about Johnny. Plunkett tells him that he made up his comics about Johnny Noble having powers. He is given a portfolio of original drawings for the Johnny Noble comics by Plunkett as a gift. Later, while looking through the comics, Daniel finds a sketch of the monster, which is called the Shroud. He starts to suspect Plunkett of being the Shroud. He tries to convince Mollie and Rohan about his theory. When they meet Eric, he tells them that Simon doesn’t even remember that they were friends. Because of this, Daniel and Mollie decide to go to the Old Quarry, which is against the Rules. They encounter the Shroud there, which repeats the 2nd rule and chases them away. Daniel thinks that the Shroud is the real author of the rules. Daniel is flown home by Mollie, where he finds out that his Grams has died. At the wake, Daniel decides to confront Plunkett about being the Shroud. Plunkett accuses Eric of being the Shroud, and gives Daniel a picture to prove it. Daniel starts to believe that Eric could be the Shroud. Daniel tells Rohan and Mollie about his suspicions. They agree to go to Eric’s room to see if they can find the missing comics. They find them behind a map in his room, but they are caught by the police, although Mollie escapes. When the sheriff questions Daniel, he tells him that Mollie and Eric have been missing for the rest of the day. After questioning, Daniel finds a picture of his gram and Plunkett in a picture of the survivors of a meteor crash at their orphanage, revealing that his gram was a Super and that Plunkett is the real Shroud. Mollie flies through his window, telling him that the Shroud has captured Eric. Daniel realizes that Plunkett used him to get to Eric. Daniel and the Supers recruit Clay and Bud to help them defeat Plunkett, promising Clay that he will keep his powers. While biking to the quarry, the Shroud attacks them, capturing Daniel, who breaks his right arm again. At the quarry, Plunkett tells Daniel how the meteor gave the other children and Johnny Noble powers, but he didn’t get any because he was hiding in the outhouse when it hit. He took a part of the meteorite, allowing him to steal the other kids’ powers. He tries to make Daniel help him steal the Supers powers. As Plunkett fights Daniel’s friends, Daniel realizes how to take away Plunkett’s powers. As Eric wakes up and fights with Bud against Plunkett, Mollie flies Daniel into Plunkett, allowing him to rip off Plunkett’s meteorite stone, taking away his powers. Daniel falls unconscious. When Daniel wakes up, his friends tell him that Plunkett is buried under all the rocks, along with the stone. Rose tells them all that she saw Johnny Noble heal Eric. The Supers are grounded for a long time when they get home, although Eric, Daniel, Mollie, and Rohan are allowed to celebrate Eric’s birthday, where he doesn’t lose his powers. Before going to sleep, Daniel looks at the picture of the orphans after the meteor crash. He realizes that Johnny Noble is real, having seen him at Plunkett’s mansion and at his grams wake. When Daniel is brushing his teeth, his little brother Georgie rips the handle off the bathroom door, revealing that he has powers too. Daniel keeps the ring that Plunkett gave him inside a Sherlock Holmes book, just in case he might have to use it. Book 2: Super Daniel befriends the grandson of Herman while saving his life. The supers don't trust him but Daniel can see that he is just curious about them. When Daniel sees that his friends are losing their powers at the same time he is gaining the same powers, he thinks that he is becoming the next Shroud. On Halloween, Daniel accidentally steals Eric's and Rose's powers, later using them to fight some Shades. When Daniel goes to have a sleep over with Theo he steals Louisa powers on accident and tells her it's only temporary. A few nights later they find out that Plunkett was alive building an army of Shades and he sees that he was carrying Plunketts ring the whole time. When Clay and Bud tie him up on a tree to leave him behind. Bud unties him revealing that he doesn't want his powers anymore but Daniel tells Bud that he can't do that. What Daniel faces Plunkett again his brother up Plunkett giving Daniel enough time to take the ring back. When the Shadows were released they all went on to there bodies and everybody got their memories back along with their powers. In the end the supers ask Daniel to steal peoples powers becuase they don't know how to use them but Michael and Simon along with Louisa agree with him to destroy it because Plunkett was to obsessed with Power. The book ends with Daniel saying that he might be the only person in Nobles Green with no Powers but no one could take the memory of him flying away from him... In the third book Villainous Nobles green has opened a school for supers. The supers want to find out more about it so they send Rohan and Eric to the school. Weird things have been happening at nobles green so they wanted them to go to the school to help figure it out. They meet a group of kids called the nobles lead by a boy named Drake. Because Of the exciting events of the last year Daniel is stuck in summer school but lucky for him so is Mollie. Daniel and mollie become closer as friends up until mollie and Louisa get into a fight. Daniel hasn’t spoke to Louisa since their kiss so he finally comes over and she ends up saying something that has Daniel thinking Mollie likes him. These thoughts consume his mind but as they find out that Johnny Noble is tuning the super school that has taken up his mind too. He also has a big test that will determine his grade. Mollie believes she will flunk but when she doesn’t Daniel can’t contain his emotions anymore and kisses her. Powers (spoilers)- Power borrowing (formally)- while Daniel held on to the ring given to him by the Shroud, he could temporarily absorb powers by touch. This includes once borrowing Eric's powers Skills- Detective skills- Daniel is a natural detective, being a fan of Sherlock Holmes. These could also be powers of his